


A Softer Brownstone

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Gwen's Tumblr Graphics Reposts [6]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Let's see what kind of story we'll be.





	A Softer Brownstone

  


**Author's Note:**

> Text c. E. Horne & J. Comeau.


End file.
